Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|personality = Rougish, sarcastic, fatherly, honorable, respectful, humorous, clever, loving, affectionate, caring |appearance = |occupation = Superhero Worker at Baskin-Robbins (formerly) Vistacorp worker (formerly) Consultant for X-Con Security |alignment = |affiliations = Wasp |home = San Francisco |family = Maggie Lang (ex-wife) Cassie Lang (daughter) |friends = Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (girlfriend), Hank Pym, his ex-wife Maggie Lang, Cassie Lang, Jim Paxton, Luis (best friend), Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Bucky Barnes, Jimmy Woo, Dave, Kurt, Ants, Janet van Dyne, Bryan, Peachy, Dale, Karapetyan, Ava Starr/Ghost, Bill Foster, Iron Man, War Machine, Hulk, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, Captain Marvel, Thor Odinson, Star-Lord, Gamora, Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Valkyrie, Black Panther, Shuri |enemies = Ava Starr/Ghost (formerly), Geoff Zorick , Christine Everhart, Yellowjacket, Mitchell Carson, Ten Rings, Iron Man (formerly), War Machine (formerly), Vision, Spider-Man (formerly), Black Panther (formerly), Thaddeus Ross, Sonny Burch, Uzman, Bill Foster (formerly), Jim Paxton (formerly), Thanos, Black Order |likes = His daughter, protecting the innocent, being a good father, shrinking |dislikes = Threats to his daughter's life, having to hurt others, getting caught, his ex-wife's fiancé (formerly), Darren Cross, being a criminal |powers = Size Reduction Insect Communication Control Size Addition Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Paraphernalia Ant-Man suit |fate = Stranded in the Microverse |gender = Male|species = Human|hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Green|love_interest(s) = Hope Van Dyne (girlfriend)|minions = The ants|comics = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude Captain Marvel Prelude}}Scott Lang (also known as Ant-Man) is the titular main protagonist of the 2015 MCU film, Ant-Man and the male protagonist of Ant-Man and the Wasp. Background Personality He was very star-struck when he met Captain America and Scarlet Witch, as they were renouned superheroes from what he heard. Scott was very loyal and respectful towards them, even calling him "Cap" like the rest of Steve's friends. Especially during their first meeting, Lang said it was a great honor to meeting him. Ant-Man respected them enought o even making a distraction that allowed Bucky and Steve to escape. However, he was mistrustful of Tony Stark, even stating that his mentor Hank was right that he should never trust a Stark. Occasionally, Scott comitted a crime when he said he would stop for their daughter's sake, only he began stealing for his daughter's best interests. Physical Appearance Scott is a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. As Ant-Man, he wears a helmet shaped like an ant and where his eyes of the helmet are red. Powers and Abilities Ant-Man Suit abilities * 'Size Manipulation: '''Scott can manipulate his size with the Ant-Man suit. He can either shrink or enlarge. Relationships Hope Van Dyne Hope and Scott first did not get along well, but she trained him into combat and both began developing romantic feelings for each other and entered a relationship. However, when the Avengers Civil War began, they broke things off and didn't talk to each other for another two years. They team up in ''Ant-Man and the Wasp to stop a supervillain, Ghost, where during the mission, Hope and Scott began falling in love with each other all over again. When she was killed by Thanos, Scott thought they were playing a joke on him but got worried when they didn't answer back after a while. Cassie Lang Scott loves his daughter very much., and he affectionately calls her "Peanut." Cassie looks up to her father and wishes to be a hero just like him, expressing that dream to her father's girlfriend, Hope. . Trivia *His signature colors are red and black.. *He succeeded Hank Pym as Ant-Man. Category:Humans Category:American Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Deuteragonists